


The Shaggin' Wagon

by SunnyPrince



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyPrince/pseuds/SunnyPrince
Summary: The best reason Fred or FP could give for the name they'd given their old VW bus was, "it's funny." Neither of them had ever done anything beyond mutual handjobs or blowjobs in the back of the van, but they still called it the Shaggin' Wagon. It was stupid and silly and summed up their sense of humor.They were going to give the van a reason to have that name, though.





	The Shaggin' Wagon

The Shaggin' Wagon was what they'd decided to name the old VW bus they'd bought together.

It wasn't even like the name _meant_ anything. They were both virgins, for fuck's sake. It just sounded funny and Fred liked it.

Life was good.

For the most part, anyway.

They didn't really talk about the important things.

FP would ask, "what are we?" Fred would brush it off. "Are we more than friends?" Fred would brush that off, too.

Maybe it was best if they didn't talk about it. Didn't define it. That way, they didn't have to worry about having to answer questions about their relationship.

It still bothered FP how ill-defined everything was.

The whole reason they'd picked the vehicle they had was so they'd have somewhere more private to go. They could park it, hide out, and kiss as much as they wanted without really worrying about getting caught.

FP just wished Fred would put a label on what they were. He didn't care if they told anyone else. He didn't care if they kept it secret _forever_. He just wanted a word he could use to describe to himself what they _were_.

It still took him ages to actually confront Fred about it. He kept his mouth shut until well after they'd graduated high school. They were talking about opening a construction business, but FP wasn't going to do it before they'd had a serious conversation about what they _were_.

"We need to talk," he said as Fred pulled off to the side of the back road they'd always parked on.

Fred looked over at him from the driver's seat and sighed. "About?"

"You already know, Fred..."

"I guess so." Fred turned the VW off and got out of the driver's seat to climb onto the mattress they'd shoved into the back of the vehicle. "So, let's talk."

"You can't shut me out again."

"FP..."

"No, come on." FP got up, too, crawling onto the mattress next to Fred and propping himself up on his elbow. "I want us to talk about this." After a short pause, he added, "I want us to put a _label_ on this."

FP had brought it up probably a million times. It was just never the _right_ time.

"FP, it's just..."

"I know it's hard, Fred, come on..."

"Okay." Fred laid back, reaching out and pulling FP down with him. "We'll decide what this is. Okay? Just not--"

"Yes, Fred, right now." FP said quickly, leaning away from Fred a little. "We're not fooling around until we talk about what I am to you. What you are to me..."

FP needed to know, in no uncertain terms, whether or not Fred had been using him for the last couple years. Whether he actually meant something to Fred.

Fred stayed quiet for a long time. Long enough that FP was pretty sure he was going to brush off the conversation again.

Finally, Fred said, "you're my best friend, first of all." Before FP could say anything, Fred scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around FP's waist. "I'm afraid of messing that up, but I want to... I want to be with you."

"It won't mess anything up, Freddy..." FP leaned into him a little, cupping Fred's cheeks with both hands and meeting his eyes. "I know it won't."

"Then... I want you to be my boyfriend. Yeah? That sound right?"

FP nodded, leaning his forehead against Fred's and finally smiling. "Boyfriend sounds good to me, Freddy. I like it."

Fred smiled, too, giving FP a quick kiss on the lips before whispering, "but, um, we don't..."

"We don't have to tell anyone."

Fred nodded, and whispered, "thank you."

It didn't need to be public. No one needed to know about them. It didn't have to be a big deal, but FP knew for sure what they were. That was all that mattered to him.

Fred kissed him again, tightening his grip around FP's waist and pulling him closer, their bodies pressed together. Grinding, just a little.

"Should we..."

"Get our clothes off, at least?"

FP nodded and sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the front passenger seat. Fred watched him do it, not making a move to take his own shirt off. After a moment, FP scoffed at him, pulling him to a sitting positiong and yanking his shirt off for him.

"Don't be difficult," FP laughed, letting Fred lay back again and rolling onto him, pinning him down.

"It's just who I am," Fred snickered, reaching down to rub FP's hips. "You like it, anyway. Don't you?"

FP hummed, then nodded, leaning down to kiss Fred's cheek, then his neck. "You're a real pain, though."

"But I'm your boyfriend now," Fred said, rubbing FP's back slowly. FP's body was up there with his favorite things in the world. "That makes it better, right?"

"A little bit," FP whispered, sitting up to run his hands down Fred's chest. "Not totally, though."

Fred laughed, sitting up halfway to he could kiss FP on the lips. When he pulled back and laid back down, he whispered, "I don't think we came all the way out here just to have a chat. Did we?"

FP shook his head and laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure we came out here for somethin' else..." He rolled off of Fred, moving to the edge of the mattress and squirming his way out of his pants. "I'm also pretty sure we've _never_ parked out here just to chat."

Fred lifted his hips so he could get his pants off, too, taking his boxers off with them. No point in taking his time, as far as he was concerned. Teasing FP meant torturing himself, too.

FP tended to see it differently, of course. He could tease Fred all day long and love every second of it.

He wouldn't, though.

Not this time.

(Now that they were an official _thing_ , that was as good as a guaranteed next time, so Fred was in for some pure torture in the relatively near future.)

FP dropped his boxers, laying them down next to his _own_ pants -- because he didn't need a repeat of the time he'd bent over and someone had commented on the fact that they'd seen Fred wear the same pair of boxers, like, a week ago -- and climbed back into the bed, snuggling up next to Fred this time.

"I've been thinking..."

"That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen."

"Fred, shut up. Do you want to have sex, or not?"

Fred's self-assured grin dropped and his eyes widened. "What? Are you serious? Are you _sure_?"

"I _told_ you I've been thinking." FP smiled, putting a hand on Fred's cheek. "So, what do _you_ think?"

Fred looked at FP for a moment. Thinking. Wondering if they should. At one point, he'd wanted to wait until he'd married someone before losing his virginity. Then again, he was with FP, and had been for the better part of 3 years. Even if he and FP got married, someone would take issue with what they were doing. Hell, even if they _hadn't_ been blowing each other in the back seat of their VW since they purchased it, someone would've had a problem with the way they acted with one another.

In that moment, Fred decided that no number of closed-minded townies would change his mind about FP. Nothing could change his mind about what he wanted to do.

"Let's make love," he whispered, sitting up and pulling FP into his lap. "Please."

"Here I thought _I_ was going to be the one begging," FP said, voice breathy. "Let's do it, then."

Figuring out a position that would work best was certainly not the most difficult part. It took finagling -- particularly since they were both taller than the VW was wide -- but they did finally get into a decent position.

The only problem, then, was that they didn't know the first thing about how sex would actually _work_ for them. They'd never experimented with anything more than handjobs or blowjobs.

As soon as Fred lined himself up and pushed against him, FP let out a yelp. He squirmed away from Fred, too, on instinct, trying to get away from that pain.

Fred was instantly panicked.

"Are you okay? What did I do wrong? How do I fix it? I'm sorry!"

FP groaned low in his throat, rolling over and burying his face into the comforter at the foot of the mattress and trying to take his mind off the dull ache that spread through his lower body.

"That _hurt_ ," he grumbled, rolling onto his back again. "How are we expecting this to work?"

Fred shrugged, then reached down, touching FP's hole, trying to figure out how he could do this without hurting him.

After a moment, Fred spat into his hand and, much to FP's disgust, stroked himself, making sure his cock was wet. Wet enough, anyway.

"This'll work better, right?"

"I guess," FP sighed, ignoring how vaguely repulsive the idea of saliva was as Fred lined himself up again. "Be gentle, at least."

"I'll go slow," Fred whispered, smiling at him as he leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was slow. Loving. He took his time this time, easing his way into FP until their hips were flush against one another. "Feels good," Fred said quietly, having a hard time taking in a breath as he started to move his hips. "You're tight."

"Yeah," FP whispered. "I'm a virgin and you have a big dick." He wrapped his legs around Fred's waist, pulling his hips against himself. "So we're even." It still hurt. Just less. At least FP could handle it.

Fred started to move a little quicker, getting into a good rhythm. Slow, but good.

"I love you," FP whispered, not even really thinking it through beforehand.

It didn't matter, though. It didn't matter that he really didn't think that through because after just a moment, Fred smiled. "I love you too, FP..."

Hearing him speak the words gave FP butterflies.

Suddenly nothing else in the world mattered, except for just how close they were.

FP arched his back, wrapping his legs tighter around Fred's waist and wrapping his arms around Fred's neck. "Love you," he said again, closing his eyes as Fred began to move faster. He let out a low moan as Fred wrapped a hand around his cock. "You're-- You're going to make me--"

"Good," Fred gasped. FP was wound up like a spring and ready to go off, his muscles tightening up as Fred started to jerk him.

"C-- close, Fred," FP whispered, pulling Fred down to kiss him. "Don't-- don't stop!"

There was barely a moment after he spoke before FP was dripping onto his own stomach. Fred pushed all the way in, almost limp atop him as he finished, too.

Everything in that moment felt like _heaven_.

Fred collapsed on top of FP, nuzzling his cheek, then kissing him on the lips again.

"I really do love you," Fred whispered, shifting his weight and pulling out of FP slowly so he could lay down next to him. "I mean it."

FP nodded, smiled, and cuddled up to Fred, as close as he could. It didn't matter in the least that they were both sweaty as hell at that point. "I love you too, Freddy. Love you."

They were dating.

They loved each other.

They were okay.

They were _happy_ , and that was all that mattered. They'd cross other bridges when they got to them, but at that very moment, they were happy.


End file.
